


Восстание Черниговского полка в законах Мерфи

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Analysis, Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, Humor, Southern Society | Южное общество, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Фильм «Союз спасения» приподнял завесумилосердиямолчания, скрывавшую от взгляда неглубоко вовлеченныхв тайное обществовосстание Черниговского полка. Однако фильм, несмотря на заявленные просветительские цели, на наш взгляд, ход восстания осветил недостаточно хорошо. Попробуем восполнить пробелы, воспользовавшись для вдохновения «Законами Мерфи» для военных и не только, поскольку именно они идеально отражают произошедшее.Размещение: со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона - с указанием автора
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Восстание Черниговского полка в законах Мерфи

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** бессмысленно и беспощадно

_Если какая-нибудь неприятность может произойти,_

_она обязательно произойдет._

_Закон Мерфи_

Фильм «Союз спасения» приподнял завесу ~~милосердия~~ молчания, скрывавшую от взгляда неглубоко вовлеченных ~~в тайное общество~~ восстание Черниговского полка. Однако фильм, несмотря на заявленные просветительские цели, на наш взгляд, ход восстания осветил недостаточно хорошо. Попробуем восполнить пробелы, воспользовавшись для вдохновения «Законами Мерфи» для военных и не только, поскольку именно они идеально отражают произошедшее.

##  **Закон Мерфи всегда наносит удар в самое неподходящее время.**

В октябре 1825 года у Сергея Муравьева-Апостола и Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина все складывалось отлично: они достигли принципиальных договоренностей с Северным тайным обществом в лице Сергея Трубецкого; соединили Южное общество с обществом Соединенных славян, после чего общее число членов тайных обществ в Третьем пехотном корпусе превысило 70 человек; рассчитывали на содействие Польского патриотического общества. Был намечен план действия в мае 1826 году при смотре на юге в присутствии императора, подробности планировалось обсудить в январе 1826 года на Контрактовой ярмарке в Киеве. В общем, выступление, о котором Муравьев и Бестужев говорили с 1823 года, обрело конкретные очертания и сроки…

…если бы Александр I не скончался внезапно 19 ноября 1825 года в Таганроге, своей смертью отменив грядущий смотр, к которому было приурочено начало действия.

Примерно в то же время, когда в уездный город Васильков, где находилась штаб-квартира Черниговского пехотного полка, пришли известия о смерти Императора, квартирующие там заговорщики узнали, что тайное общество открыто правительством.

Следовательно, любое грядущее выступление приходилось готовить а) в спешном порядке, б) из подручных материалов.

##  **Вещи, которые должны быть использованы вместе, никогда не смогут быть доставлены в одно и тоже место.**

Третий пехотный корпус, богатый на членов тайного общества, был расквартирован на территории современной Украины так, что некоторые воинские части, на участие которых в восстании можно было рассчитывать, были удалены от Василькова больше, чем на 250 км. В условиях отсутствия мобильной связи, а также возможности удалиться от собственного полка на такое расстояние без разрешения полкового командира, даже связаться с ними было непросто. Именно из-за этого все известные нам планы «Южного восстания» были связаны с тем или иным смотром – чтобы войска собрались в одном месте на законных основаниях. Однако плану имени 1826 года пришел конец, приходилось импровизировать. В следственных делах (а следствие вопросом вооруженного восстания интересовалось, как ни странно, довольно мало) мы можем увидеть клочки плана выступления в марте 1826 – вероятно, именно к этому времени казалось возможным собрать разбросанные по местности части. Однако действовать все равно пришлось раньше.

##  **Не надо выглядеть подозрительно – это вызывает огонь.**

За перекраиванием недоделанного майского плана в неизвестный нам мартовский прошел месяц, и вот в 25 декабря Сергей Муравьев вместе с братом Матвеем выехал из Василькова в штаб-квартиру корпуса в Житомире, с целью получить отпуск Бестужеву-Рюмину для поездки в Москву (по делам личным – он получил известие о смерти матери – и, вероятно, общественным). Об иных целях мы ничего доподлинно не знаем, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах было бы странно не воспользоваться этой поездкой для переговоров с потенциальными союзниками. Однако на пути в Житомир Муравьевы ничего не знают о событиях 14 декабря в Петербурге, поэтому, скорее всего, они ведут эти переговоры в логике «мартовского» плана.

Тем временем в Васильков приезжают жандармы с приказом об аресте Муравьевых, и вместе с полковым командиром Гебелем пускаются в погоню за Муравьевыми. Узнав об этом, Бестужев-Рюмин также выезжает из Василькова по тому же маршруту, чтобы предупредить Муравьевых об аресте. Через некоторое время к погоне присоединяется и жандарм, направленный уже за Бестужевым… Разъезды между Васильковым, Житомиром и Любаром, о котором мы скажем отдельно, занимают трое суток и заканчиваются, как и все в этой истории, нелепо. Гебель с жандармами – так же, как и остальные участники событий, совершив круг почета по окрестностям и вернувшись в расположение полка – останавливается на ночлег в той же избе, где уже остановились Муравьевы. Бестужев успел отбыть дальше – передоговариваться с мартовского плана на еще более срочный и внезапный.

Ночью с 28 на 29 декабря Гебель арестовывает Муравьевых, истории на этом бы и закончиться, но что-то (как всегда) пошло не так. Еще до ареста Сергей Муравьев отправляет записку офицерам своего полка, вероятно для того, чтобы обсудить самый новый план уже с ними. Они приезжают – и некрасивая сцена становится еще более некрасивой. По итогам бурной дискуссии, быстро перешедшей в рукопашную, Гебель получил 14 ран, но чудесным образом спасся, хата, в которой происходило действо, лишилась окна (Сергей Муравьев в него вышел, чтобы принять участие в дискуссии, вернее, уже во второй ее части), а восстание Черниговского полка внезапно началось.

##  **Если у вас все получается, старайтесь не выглядеть слишком удивленным.**

Следующие три дня проходят весьма неплохо: другие роты присоединяются к той, что была на месте происшествия и восстала первой, город Васильков переходит под власть восставших, ночью дописывается, а на следующий день читается «Катехизис», провозглашая «Без свободы нет счастья». В Васильков же – еще одна несчастливая случайность – приезжает Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол, младший брат Сергея и Матвея. Ехал он к месту службы, просто со временем ему явно не повезло.  
Вечером 31 декабря восставший полк приходит в село Мотовиловку, чтобы присоединить еще две роты, но успешно присоединяют лишь половину одной из этих рот и музыкантов другой (помирать – так с музыкой!). На следующий день Сергей Муравьев устраивает дневку, чтобы дать солдатам отдохнуть (как говорит он) и чтобы понять, что дальше делать-то (как предполагаем мы).

##  **Если у вас не хватает оружия и боеприпасов, зато врагов в избытке – вы в зоне сражения.**

Попытки связаться с кем-либо из членов тайных обществ не дают никакого результата, и 2 января полк выступает из Мотовиловки на юг, к Белой церкви, после дня пути направление меняется, и они идут на северо-запад, в сторону Житомира, и так 3 января, по-прежнему в одиночестве, выходят на поле «между деревнями Ковалевкою и Устимовкою».

##  **Отступающие враги просто отходят на перегруппировку. Отходящие на перегруппировку друзья – отступают.**

История сложилась бы иначе – трудно сказать, лучше или хуже – если бы Черниговский полк был хоть кем-нибудь поддержан. Однако те полки, на содействие которых можно было рассчитывать вполне определенно, расквартированы слишком далеко. Артамон Муравьев, родственник Муравьевых-Апостолов, известный в тайном обществе весьма решительными высказываниями, в момент, когда Сергей и Матвей приехали к нему, отказался им содействовать. 9-ая артиллерийская бригада и Пензенский полк квартировали еще дальше от эпицентра восстания – новости к ним приходили с заметным опозданием, поэтому даже если бы они и решили выступить (к чему были весьма близки), маловероятно, что они смогли бы объединиться с Черниговским полком. Ближайший к Василькову полк – Кременчугский – в момент получения в штабе корпуса известия о восстании, был отправлен подальше во избежание неприятных казусов и, увы, ушел. Полтавский полк вообще находился вне зоны действия – нес караул в Бобруйской крепости.

Утешает (?) в этой истории то, что Трубецкому, после его невыхода на площадь, было не одиноко на каторге. Среди членов Южного общества он мог бы найти тех, с кем можно об этом поговорить.

##  **Точнее встречного вражеского огня может быть только встречный дружеский огонь.**

На поле «между деревнями Ковалевкою и Устимовкою» Черниговский полк был встречен двумя орудиями 5-ой конно-артиллерийской роты, командир которой, майор Пыхачев, был членом тайного общества. Его самого, правда, скорее всего, там не было.

И, кстати, раз уж мы про фильм – Артамона Муравьева там тоже не было! Он к этому моменту был уже арестован, а его полк хоть и был поднят с места и выдвинут на подавление мятежа, но далеко пройти не успел. Проблема слишком больших расстояний актуальна и для правительственной стороны.

##  **Не стреляйте – это раздражает окружающих.**

И Сергей Муравьев, командующий восставшим полком, и генерал Гейсмар, командующий правительственным отрядом, делают все правильно – в смысле, делают то, что диктует им военная наука. Сергей Муравьев строит полк колонной и ведет его захватывать пушки. (Точно так же – не стреляя на ходу, а стараясь как можно быстрее подойти на дистанцию штыкового боя, – маршал Ней атакует Багратионовы флеши на Бородинском поле). Гейсмар позволяет им подойти поближе – на дистанцию в 200 шагов, где картечь максимально эффективна – и открывает огонь. По словам Гейсмара, он успевает дать 7 или 8 залпов до того, как распадется строй мятежников. Казалось бы, времени достаточно, чтобы атака на пушки увенчалась успехом… если бы не еще одна случайность.

##  **Встречный огонь всегда попадает в цель.**

Картечью убиты шестеро солдат и поручик Михаил Щепилло, ранены Ипполит Муравьев и Анастасий Кузьмин – и ранен Сергей Муравьев-Апостол.

Именно его ранение – в отсутствие того, кто мог бы вместо него увлечь за собой солдат, – оказывается одной из последних несчастливых случайностей восстания Черниговского полка.

Ну и напоследок.

##  **Боевой опыт вы получаете только после того момента, когда он вам понадобится.**

Трое из девяти оставшихся в полку к моменту выхода на поле офицеров имели боевой опыт. Это Сергей и Матвей Муравьевы-Апостолы и поручик Иван Сухинов.

Сражение под Ковалевкой было первым и единственным в жизни штабс-капитана Вениамина Соловьева, поручиков Михаила Щепиллы и Анастасия Кузьмина, подпоручиков Андрея Быстрицкого и Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина, прапорщика Ипполита Муравьева-Апостола.

Законы Мерфи взяты преимущественно отсюда: [Иторр Кайл. Законы Мерфи о ведении боя.](https://www.litmir.me/br/?b=77279)


End file.
